


【VD】树屋、夏天以及很多个吻

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 崽是蛋生的, 有二胎出没
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 这次真的是幼双子+斯巴达们的温情故事，以及崽是仍然是蛋生的，有二胎出现。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 31





	【VD】树屋、夏天以及很多个吻

书本铺在餐桌上，在那壶糖浆被但丁打翻淹没油墨味的印刷体之前维吉尔飞快地扶起了它。他跑得有点太着急了，你们又吵架了？伊娃拆开一支香草荚搅进白脱奶油里，然后探头出来说。她的头生子正不紧不慢地收拾着桌子：“我会在晚餐前把他带回来的，别担心妈妈。”

晚餐之前，一头叫红蒜的波尔山羊顶翻了伊丽莎白太太的稻草车，它在狄摩山头吃多了胡萝卜，所以发情期提早了半个多月。伊丽莎白太太是个寡居多年的爱尔兰老妇人，最近刚满七十六岁，像每个愤世嫉俗的老太太一样对这过早的春天用语言表达了诅咒。 

但丁不得不面红耳赤地听着她的每一句咒骂，然后在她闭上眼睛准备来一次高昂的大协奏时拉着红蒜蹑手蹑脚的逃跑了。

红蒜的脑袋晕乎乎的，所以它的所有动作都晕乎乎的。乌鸫鸟在草地上啄食草籽，白蜡树在开花，几只地鼠被红蒜毫无章法的步伐踩进了洞里，那踩过它们的羊蹄子上带有狄摩山头苦蓟草的气味。

但丁把红蒜带到靠近庄园的河边，波尔山羊喜欢舔舐河岸边缘的盐晶。而这河水并不湍急，微微泛着热气，刚穿过山麓的草岭和横亘在中央的岩石，松粉噗噗的洒落在它呼吸的罅隙里。但丁给稍微清醒的红蒜系上绳子，然后折身轻快地爬上了他们庄园里的一棵高大的树。

斯巴达仍在家前的某个夏天选择这棵红松为他的儿子们做了一个树屋，而现在它充斥着清漆消磨掉的时间气味。

但丁钻进去，他并不意外他的哥哥在里面等着他。维吉尔总是这样，他知道在哪里能够找到但丁或者他只是认定但丁会不自觉地朝他所在的地方前进。

“你到底在发什么脾气？”维吉尔合上诗集，静静地发问。

他们的树屋里有维吉尔的书本、但丁的木剑、一些画册、几只口琴，以及他们收集起来的所有东西，夜晚的时候在窗口能看到瘦骨嶙峋的月亮孤零零的悬挂在半空，缓缓上升的风吹散了刚降下的雾，月光裹在一团摇曳的树叶里。

我做了个梦。但丁盘腿坐在他哥哥的身边，受到挤压的羊毛织料的短裤细声地摩擦着他大腿的皮肤，他伸出手指挠了挠。梦里我用叛逆杀死了你。

“所以你为你在梦里伤害我而生气。”维吉尔有些头痛，但最终他只是抚摸着他弟弟的后颈，“听着，你打不过我。”

“嘿！”但丁立刻拍开他的手，然后他沉默了一会儿笑起来，“没错，那只是个过于逼真的梦。”

他的眼睛看起来在黄昏阳光懒洋洋地照耀下看起来亮晶晶的，这让维吉尔想起璀璨的星辰，它们裹挟着云层膨胀的声音，像是草菇在满月从湿哒哒的朽木上噗噗长出来发出的响动。男孩们的呼吸在夜里凝结，乳白色的雾气被跳动起来的溪水浸润，远离庄园、旷野里的城市、树里的月光和家。

他们交换了一个吻。

—

那个小怪物很安静，时不时她会拽紧但丁或者维吉尔的一根手指然后艰难地吸口水泡泡——毕竟她还没长到会说话的时候——但大多数时间她更乐于抿着嘴避免发出咿咿呀呀的声音。

“她不是什么养在家里的小猫，”但丁把手指从小怪物的嘴巴里抽出来，她刚刚喝饱奶，现在有些昏昏沉沉。他抬起头看着自己的头生子，“你可以大胆一点。”

尼禄语焉不详地哼哼了几声，然后在僵硬地伸出手之前和小怪物审慎地打量过了彼此。

“她看起来，”男孩感到奇异，这个躺在他怀抱里的小怪物有一天会长大，会像她的父母和兄长一样有足够的力量拿起刀剑，“还是好小。”

“你那时候稍微重一点。”但丁说。

尼禄抬起头，他笑了一下，小怪物不明所以地偏头看了看抱着她的哥哥和但丁。

—

但丁在一棵高大粗壮的槭枫树上找到他的哥哥，树皮上的苔藓新鲜又苦涩，湿漉漉地蒸发在夏日里。

树上有一个新建的树屋，带着清漆的桐木气味。

“他被吓住了。”但丁坐到他哥哥的身边。

他会习惯的。维吉尔说，然后他轻轻地笑起来。这种笑容带着长久的时间酝酿，仿佛锁在庄园地窖的尘封的黑皮诺，软木塞被“砰”地拔开，氤氲和挥发的气味被太阳底下的灰尘包裹，拼凑成时间的骨架。

“你对男孩给他妹妹造的树屋做了什么？”但丁靠在他哥哥的肩膀上，他抬眼看了看几乎焕然一新的屋子。

“我只加固了一下，”维吉尔推开窗户，“你还记得爸爸给我们做的那个树屋吗？”

但丁沉吟着。他们都清楚血液的味道，皮革掠起的灰尘和过往的尖叫混合在一起，甚至能说出大多数这样的时候太阳的颜色——但当它们匆匆降下山头，等到从疼痛里缓过来，他们分不清楚身上的到底是血液还是夕阳瑰丽的余光。

但现在，现在他们可以交换很多个吻。

-END-


End file.
